


Before the Grave

by Jadeleaf



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, Pre-Season/Series 03, post sinners of the system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeleaf/pseuds/Jadeleaf
Summary: Nobuchika finds an unexpected visitor at his father's grave.  Of lost colleagues and looming threats.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Before the Grave

There were more graves added every year Nobuchika visited. It wasn’t a particularly surprising observation, but it reminded him that life continued to move forward, whether he wanted it or not. Normally when he arrived, his father’s grave had a layer of dust and leaves over it, burying the trinkets left over the years. However, when he reached the correct headstone there was already someone kneeling in front of it and the worst of the cobwebs and leaves had already been swept away.

“I admit, I wasn’t expecting company,” he said, placing the cleaning equipment down by his legs.

“Would you like me to give you a few minutes alone?”

Kunizuka slowly pushed herself to her feet. She had changed significantly and yet very little in the year since they’d last seen each other. The main differences seemed to be the softness in her eyes and her long hair falling loosely around her. Then again, it wasn’t like she had any reason to hide behind hard expressions anymore, and even less reason to tie her hair back.

Nobuchika smiled and shook his head. He could speak to his old man later. It wasn’t like his ghost was going anywhere and Nobuchika was in no hurry.

Kunizuka carefully took away each offering, allowing Nobuchika to properly sweep every part of the grave. She picked up a spare cloth and cleaned the trinkets with a critical eye, before replacing them back one by one. Her hand froze over a brightly coloured hand-held console that had certainly never belonged to Masaoka.

“Inspector Tsunemori and I brought it here,” he replied to her silent question. “We figured Dad wouldn’t mind sharing.”

Kunizuka spent more time cleaning between every crack the console had compared to every other item. However, Nobuchika didn’t begrudge her the care she was giving to the only item of Kagari’s that remained. The young enforcer needed more people to remember him.

Nobuchika sensed her silent thanks, rather than observing any specific change in her demeanour, but he felt lighter all the same. The two worked in silence a little longer before they both kneeled in front of the grave. Kunizuka cleared her throat.

“You haven’t contacted Tsunemori.”

“Am I supposed to?”

It wasn’t quite the response he intended, but he felt guilty enough and if Tsunemori really did need him…

“No,” she admitted with the same tone she used back when he was an Inspector and she knew he was one wrong answer away from exploding.

Nobuchika sighed, feeling suddenly much older than his thirty four years. He pinched his nose, almost expecting his old glasses to suddenly materialise.

“Hinakawa said you were all there when she was arrested.”

“Yes,” he admitted.

He could almost feel his heartbeat racing again as Hinakawa and Sugo were shot with Dominators from Division Three before they could react, and Inspector Shimotsuki practically dragging him back into his chair while she put herself between him and the next paralyser blast. He remembered his fear as the lead inspector of Division Three read out the arrest warrant for Inspector Tsunemori, and the look on her face that held him in place as she was taken away.

_Keep them safe._

The silence stretched between him and Kunizuka. Blossoms from the nearby cherry trees caught in the spring breeze and skipped along between the graves, playful despite the sombre atmosphere. Nobuchika’s voice was low when he finally spoke, as if there were others nearby trying to listen to their conversation.

“Whoever ordered Tsunemori’s arrest is powerful enough to disappear any latent criminal the same way Kagari was.”

“Is that why you and Sugo have joined the Suppressing Action Department?”

“And Frederica needed a couple of model latent criminals. She had already tried to recruit Sugo, and I think he and Kougami put in a good word for me.” He finally looked towards Kunizuka, a smirk barely tugging on his lips. However, the expression was short-lived. “Shimotsuki had enough on her plate without extra hostages around.

“Luckily, they tried the same tactics on her that they’d used on me after Kougami’s demotion. Those are easy enough to counter when you know what’s coming.”

“You’re still in contact with Shimotsuki?”

He nodded. “However, I can’t be there for both without possibly putting one in danger. Tsunemori has always been able to take care of herself, or inspire others to help her.”

It wasn’t the complete truth and Kunizuka could likely see that, but she seemed willing to accept his answer for what it was. A cool breeze suddenly made its way along the pathways, tossing their hair in all directions before settling again.

“I’ve tried looking into what happened, but there are still too many unknowns.”

Nobuchika wasn’t particularly surprised by that. More than once, he’d found Kougami pouring over archives in between assignments. From his slightly manic focus reminiscent of the Makishima case, Nobuchika doubted he had found much more than Kunizuka.

“Would you like me to tell you how she’s fairing?”

Nobuchika felt his heart skip a little at the question. It would be easy for her or Kougami to tell him whether Tsunemori was coping with her isolation, and yet…

“Thank you, but it would be unfair of me to use you as a medium of information between us. As long as she’s well, I don’t need to know any more than that.”

Kunizuka smiled and stood, brushing the dust from her trouser legs. “She said the same thing when I mentioned you.”

Nobuchika felt a weight lift from his chest. Suddenly, he stopped her before she could get too far. 

“Feel free to come visit Kagari and my old man anytime. I’m sure they’d like the company.” He took a breath, remembering the card he had recently found after a particularly trying case. “And Kunizuka? Keep an eye out for foxes.”

Whether she understood the warning for what it was or not, Kunizuka gave him a nod of acknowledgement and turned away.

“Don’t be a stranger next time you’re around.”

Nobuchika smiled after her. He only turned back to his father’s grave when he completely lost sight of her.

“Dad, I wish you were still here. There are enemies all around us and I’m not even sure who I can completely trust. All I can do is to keep doing what I think is right and hope that it’ll be enough to protect what I care for.”

The sun was setting by the time Nobuchika stood again. His knees ached and even the joint where his shoulder connected with his prosthetic felt stiff. As if on cue, his communicator suddenly started to ring.

“Ginoza here.”

It was Frederica.

“Ginoza, are you still in Tokyo? We’ve just received word on something I’d like you to investigate.”

Nobuchika set his worry aside for now. Time continued to march ahead and he needed to be ready.

“I’m on my way.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I debated posting this, as it still feels a little rough around the edges, but I wanted to explore these characters a bit more before getting my teeth stuck in a bigger project. Therefore any feedback would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
